London, Ontario
London is a city of southwestern Ontario, Canada. It has a population of 457,720. Hockey in London Teams * London # OHA Sr., 1892-1896, 1917-1918, 1924-1925 # (OHA Jr. 1894-1900,1903-1904, 1905-1906, 1908-1914, 1915-1921, 1922-1926, 1927-1929) # OHA Jr. A, 1933-1934 * London 7th Regiment (OHA Intermediate) * London 12th Battery * London Admirals (Southwestern Senior A Hockey League, 1997-1999) folded * London Alerts (OHA Jr., 1921-1922) * London Bees (Western Ontario Junior B Hockey League, 1966-1967) folded * London Briggs * London Broughdale * London CNR * London Colonial Cafe * London Devilittes (Central Ontario Women's Hockey League, 1994 or 1995-1997) * London East # (OHA Sr. B, 1929-1930) moved to Intermediate A # (OHA Intermediate A, 1930-1932) rejoin OHA Senior B # (OHA Sr. B, 1932-1933) moved to Intermediate A # (OHA Jr., 1931-1932) * London Esquire Hotel * London Gems * London Hortons (OHA Jr., 1904-1905) * London Kings # (Western Ontario Athletic Association Senior Hockey League, 1972-1973) league renamed CSBHL # (Continental Senior B Hockey League, 1973-1975) league renamed CSAHL # (Continental Senior A Hockey League, 1975-1980) folded * London Knights # (OHA Jr. A, 1968-1974) join OHMJL # (Ontario Major Junior Hockey League, 1974-1980) league renamed OHL # (Ontario Hockey League,1980-Present) * London Lakers (Greater Metro Junior A Hockey League, 2015-Present) * London Majors (OHA Sr. B 1947-1949) * London Manhattans (OHA Jr., 1921-1922) * London Market House * London Mohawks (Michigan-Ontario Hockey League, 1938-1940) * London McClory * London Nationals (OHA Jr. A, 1965-1968) renamed Knights * London Nationals (Western Ontario Hockey League) # London Lou Ball (Western Ontario Junior B Hockey League, 1950-1955) # London Collision Flyers (Western Ontario Junior B Hockey League, 1955-1956) # London Lou Ball (Western Ontario Junior B Hockey League, 1956-1958) # London Diamonds (Western Ontario Junior B Hockey League, 1958-1960) # London Athletics (Western Ontario Junior B Hockey League, 1960-1961) # London Nationals (Western Ontario Junior B Hockey League, 1961-1965) join OHA Jr. A # London Nationals (OHA Jr. A, 1965-1968) become present day London Knights * London Nippers (OHA Jr., 1929-1931) * London Panthers # (Canadian Professional Hockey League, 1926-1929) join IHL # (International Hockey League, 1929-1930) renamed Tecumseshs * London Ravens (OHA Sr. 1925-1926) * London St. John AC * London Streamliners * London Streamliners (OHA Sr. A, 1940-1941) withdrew January 27, 1941 * London Tecumsehs (International Hockey League, 1930-1936) * London Wildcats (United Hockey League, 1994-1995) suspend operations, return as Dayton Ice Bandits * London Winery * London-Woodstock Combines * University of Western Ontario # (Ontario Hockey Association Jr., 1914-1915, 1916-1917, 1931-1932) # Ontario Hockey Association Senior B, 1929-1931, 1932-1935) # Ontario Hockey Association Intermediate A, 1931-1932) * Wolseley Barracks University team * Western Mustangs College teams * Fanshawe Falcons Arenas * John Labatt Centre * London Ice House * London Arena (Ontario) * Winter Gardens (formerly Princess Rink) * Carling Arenas * Stonybrook Gardens * Thompson Arena (University of Western Ontario) * Victoria Park Rink * Covent Garden Market Rotary Ice Skating Rink * Western Fair Sports Centre * Nichols Recreation Centre * Argyle Arena * Kinsmen Arena * Medway Community Centre * Silverwood Arena * Oakridge Arena * Farquharson Arena * Stronach Arena * Glen Cairn Arena Players * Bruce Aberhart * Bill Armstrong * Craig Billington * Mike John Boland * Colin Campbell * Gregory Campbell * Jeff Carter * Logan Couture * Abbie Cox * Mike Craig * Jack Criel * Drew Doughty * Sam Gagner * Jeff Hackett * Matthew Hackett * Ken Hammond * Dwayne Hay * Greg Hotham * Jack Howard * Doug Jarrett * Seamus Kotyk * Bruce Landon * Brett Lindros * Eric Lindros * Don Luce * Randy MacGregor * Brad Marsh * Cody McCormick * Curtis McElhinney * Walt McKechnie * Brett MacLean * Craig MacTavish * Mark Mancari * Barrie Moore * Jeff Paul * Goldie Prodgers * Brandon Prust * Bryan Rodney * Craig Simpson * Dave Simpson * Ryan Sittler * Andy Spruce * Charlie Stephens * Julian Talbot * Joe Thornton * Scott Thornton * Mike Van Ryn * Jason Williams Category:Ontario towns